Todos quieren gobernar el mundo
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Ryoga y Ukyo deciden viajar en nochebuena para olvidar sus viejos amores, pero se encuentran en la estación de Nerima. Un regreso a los nostalgicos ochentas.


Inuyasha fanfic  
"TODOS QUIEREN GOBERNAR EL MUNDO"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Así que sin demandas, eh!

Ryoga movía ritmicamente la cabeza mientras apretaba el audifono contra su oreja derecha. Apenas hacía unos días que había comprado un ipod y jamás creyo que ese aparato le diera tantas satisfacciones, así una manera de pasar el tiempo sin pensar en otras cosas.  
-Usuarios de trenes, les avisamos que el servicio comenzara dentro de una hora. Gracias por su cooperación.  
-Típico - Ryoga sonrio mientras se quitaba el audifono y apagaba el equipo. Se estiro perezosamente en la banca de la estación y tomo su mochila mientras se dirigía al baño. Era mejor hacerlo ahora, ya que temía perderse pese a que los sanitarios estaban casí enfrente de él.  
Entonces reparo en una televisión de la central donde mostraba un anime que le agradaba verlo: Inuyasha...

_-Porque no soy ninguno de los dos  
-Eh?  
-No soy un monstruo, ni tampoco ser humano, no soy ninguno de los dos. Por eso pense que debía ser fuerte para buscar un lugar donde no fuera agredido. Y al transcurrir el tiempo, me dí cuenta de que estaba completamente solo...ya que es lo único que conocía.  
-Inuyasha..sabes..me siento muy feliz...  
-Estas feliz?  
-Es que es la primera vez que me cuentas tus cosas de esta manera. Yo deseaba saber esos momentos tristes o díficiles. Siempre quise saber lo que piensas. Me siento contenta al saber que hablaste con sinceridad  
-Estas contenta por eso?  
-Sí, por eso de vez en cuadno cuentame de tus debilidades.  
-Feh, tonterías, es que como si estuviera mostrando mi vulnerabilidad.  
-No es malo, porque ahora ya no te encuentras solo.  
-No estoy solo? No estoy solo! Je, es verdad, ella ahora se encuentra a mi lado y se ha vuelto una costumbre_

-Eso solo ocurre en la televisión o el cine - Ryoga sonrio tristemente mientras se dirigía a los baños.   
Milagrosamente, logro dar con ellos sin darle vuelta a la estación de trenes de Nerima.

Era un 24 de diciembre y pese que eran las 6 de la mañana, la estación ya era un hervidero de gente. Personas de todos los estratos sociales esperaban pacientemente a que el servicio se reanudara. Hombres de negocio hablaban por su celular, estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, familias enteras cargaba pesadas maletas. Era lo mismo cada año: todo mundo deseaba pasar una feliz navidad a su manera.  
El sonido de una rasuradora eléctrica no sorprendía a nadie en los sanitarios de la estación. Era común que muchos agentes viajeros o empleados usaran tales lugares inclusive como dormitorios.  
En el caso de Ryoga, que miraba su cara luego de bajar la rasuradora, era algo común.  
-Esto de crecer es un problema - murmuro viendo su mentón recien afeitado. Le dio unas palmaditas mienras se enjuagaba la cara. Luego tomo su cepillo dental y comenzo a lavarse los dientes. Pese al ambiente que se respiraba, el chico sentía una leve nostalgia dentro de sí. El último año había tenido muchos cambios: Akane y Ranma al fin había formalizado su compromiso. La boda estaba fijada para marzo del año siguiente. Inclusive Ryoga tenía una invitación por adelantado.  
Extrañamente, la noticia del evento no llego a afectarlo tanto como el esperaba, al contrario, era un alivio a muchos años de presión. Quería a Akane, pero si ella era feliz con Ranma, era lo mejor.  
-Ranma tiene razón, soy demasiado ingenuo - penso mientras sonreía y escupía el resto de la pasta en el lavado. Termino de enjuagarse y miro su reflejo en el espejo.  
-Este será mi último viaje - suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza y tomaba sus cosas...

-Maldición, maldición, maldición! - una joven corría por los pasillos de la estación con una mochila en cada mano. Esto sería de lo más normal, sino fuera porque la chica en cuestión tenía una enorme pala en la espalda.  
-Porque tenía que quedarme dormida, porque! - la chica se recriminaba en voz alta mientras esquivaba a varias personas. Sin embargo, una de las maletas giro demasiado, haciendo que trompicara luego de saltar una mochila ajena. Dio un par de pasos para luego caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, dejando caer todo el contenido del bolso que llevaba en un hombro.  
-No! Como puede ser posible! - con desesperación comenzo a recoger todas las cosas mientras la metía freneticamente en el bolso - el boleto, donde esta el boleto?  
-Buscas esto? - se escucho una voz arriba de ella. La joven elevo la vista y vio a un chico de pañoleta sonreírle mientras le extendía el billete.  
-Ryoga! Que haces aquí?  
-Eso mismo te pregunto Ukyo - sonrio él ayudandola a levantar. La joven iba a contestar, pero entonces le lanzo una mochila - hey, que haces?  
-Ayudame! Tengo que llegar!  
Ryoga enarco una ceja, pero solo vio como Ukyo salía corriendo hacia uno de los andenes. El chico se encogio de hombros y salio trás ella.

Ukyo cayo de rodillas mientras veía como uno de los trenes rápidos se perdía en el horizonte.  
-Son las 7:15 - Ryoga miro su reloj - creo que no llegamos a tiempo.  
Ukyo apoyo las manos en el duro suelo de los andenes.  
-No es justo, primero Ran-chan y luego esto.  
-Ran-chan? Te refieres a Ranma?  
Pero Ukyo simplemente se levanto, tomo sus maletas con brusqueda y dio media vuelta.  
-A donde vas?  
-Es algo que no incumbe! - espeto furiosa mientras daba la vuelta - tomare un camión!  
-No creo que un camión llegue hasta la misma Okinawa.  
Ukyo se detuvo en seco.  
-Sabes a donde voy?  
-Bueno, ví el boleto, el resto se deduce - le sonrio tímidamente. Ukyo le miro un momento y luego nego con la cabeza, dejandose caer nuevamente.  
-No tiene caso eh?  
Ryoga no contesto mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de las maletas.  
-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Ukyo levanto el panel de metal del Uchan´s. Ryoga sostenía ambas maletas con relativa facilidad.  
-No entiendo, eres bastante fuerte, inclusive más que Ran-chan - le miro - y aun así pierdes con él.  
-El se concentra mejor en la pelea, es todo - le comento. Ukyo sonrio y nego con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.  
-Eso he notado...ven, te invito algo de comer, debes tener hambre.  
-Un poco...pensaba irme y...  
-Vamos Ryoga, no creo que pienses irte ahora, más ahora.  
-Quien dice que no tengo familia?  
Ukyo no contesto mientras entraba al restaurante.

El olor a okonomiyaki inundaba el recinto mientras Ukyo daba vueltas a un par de ellos en el hornillo. Ryoga sintio como degustaba de antemano el platillo.  
-Porque decidiste cerrar ahora? Si siguieras con el negocio, ten por seguridad que mucha gente vendría a comer.  
-Lo sé, solo que... - Ukyo dejo de balancear la tortilla japonesa mientras supiraba - quería pasar una navidad con mi familia.  
-Tienes familia?  
-Sí, mis padres son de Okinawa. Allí fue donde Genma los conocio.  
-Entiendo, por eso eres así.  
-A que te refieres?  
Ryoga se inclino y para sorpresa más de Ukyo que el mismo, toco uno de los mechones del cabello de la joven.  
-Tu cabello esta quemado por el sol, eso lo hacen años de estar en el sol, no en un clima como Nerima.  
-Vaya, me sorprendes - Ukyo sonrio - estas bastante cambiado.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Pense que ahora estarías batiendote por enesima vez con Ran-chan, pero en su lugar estas aquí, de lo más tranquilo.  
-Las ganas no me faltan - sonrio el chico de la pañoleta - pero siento que perdería mi tiempo.  
-Perderlo? Ryoga! Has buscado a Ranma por años y ahora no harás nada?  
Ryoga no contesto mientras tomaba el okonomiyaki que ya tenía un cierto olor a quemado. Ukyo lo noto y se disculpo en voz baja mientras lo servía.  
-Delicioso - sonrio el chico. Ukyo le correspondio el gesto.  
-Gracias, es algo natural.  
-Tu también estas demasiado calmada, más con la boda definitiva de Ranma y Akane.  
-No creas - Ukyo apoyo las manos en la tarima y volvio a suspirar - me duele verlos juntos y saber que no puedo hacer nada.  
-Deberías ir con Shampoo o Kodachi a batirte a duelo, igual lo convencen  
-De que? De que no soy lo suficientemente cuerda para aceptar esto?  
-No lo creo. Pienso que quieres hacer ver a Ranma que eres más madura con Akane  
-Jejeje, bingo - ella rio - aunque debo decir que no esta funcionando como yo esperaba.  
-Nada lo es - Ryoga debo el último bocado - bueno, muchas gracias por todo...  
-Ya te vas?  
-Sí - Ryoga tomo su mochila - debo partir lejos de aquí.  
-Con tu suerte, seguro mañana amaneceras frente a mi casa.  
Ryoga le hizo un gesto desdeñoso y dio media vuelta. Ukyo miro su espalda. Un repentino impulso hizo que se levantara  
-Ryoga - mascullo quedamente - no quieres pasar la navidad conmigo?  
-Eh? - el chico se detuvo - porque?  
-Yo... - ella suspiro - no quiero estar sola en estas fechas.  
-Pero si puedes ir con Ranma, seguro...  
-Ryoga, no quiero ir con él! - estallo Ukyo. Ryoga parpadeo - seguire igual de sola!  
Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo. Ukyo retrocedio un tanto sorprendida por su propio grito.  
-Yo - tartamudeo y entonces dio media vuelta, entrando en la cocina. Ryoga levanto la mano para decir algo, pero entonces se escucho la campanilla de la entrada. Una familia de al menos 5 personas entro platicando en voz alta.  
-Ah - reparo el jefe de familia - perdonen, pero hay servicio?  
Ukyo desde la cocina iba a decir que no, pero vio como Ryoga se colocaba frente a ellos y decía algo en voz baja. La familia asintio y tomaron asiento en una mesa de la esquina.  
-Hey jefa - exclamo - quieren 3 especiales y 2 con salsa picante!  
Ukyo parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Vamos - el chico sonrio mientras le guiñaba el ojo - es nochebuena y tenemos que trabajar.  
Ukyo, demasiado aturdida para contestar, tomo sus palas y comenzo a trabajar con la masa.

Ryoga veía con sorpresa la cantidad de gente que estaba en el restaurante. Sabía que los okonomiyakis de Ukyo eran populares, pero no sabía a que nivel.  
-Ryoga! - Ukyo aparecio trás las cortinas de la cocina - voy a hacer un pedido a domicilio, tu quedate atendiendo el restaurante.  
-Eh? Pero sino se cocinar?  
-Tranquilo - le sonrio - deje varios okonomiyakis listos para preparar. Solo cocinalos y listo  
-Cuando la orilla este dorada no?  
Ukyo asintio y le jalo la mejilla.  
-Eso es, buen niño!  
-Oye, eso duele.  
Ukyo solto una risita mientras salía rapidamente. Ryoga se froto la mejilla con un gesto de molestia, pero luego sonrio.  
-Me alegra que este mejor - penso. Entonces noto como la mesa #3 le hacía un nuevo pedido y la #7 pedía la cuenta. Era mejor darse prisa.

-Gracias Ukyo - una señora recibía los okonomiyakis en una serie de departamentos - me da gusto que estes trabajando en esta fecha.  
-Bueno, no iba a hacerlo, pero ya sabe. Espero esten calientes.  
-No te preocupes, toma  
Ukyo recibio el dinero, pero entonces noto que iba de más.  
-Tranquila - la dama noto el gesto de Ukyo - es un extra por este día. Feliz navidad.  
-Feliz navidad - musito Ukyo. En el camino de regreso, la joven no podía dejar de sonreír. El día estaba resultando muy productivo. Había sido buena idea de Ryoga dejar abierto.  
-Ese tonto - bajo la mirada.  
-Así que trabajando no?  
Ukyo se detuvo. Vio a Shampoo en el tejado contralateral. Vestía un hermoso traje chino que hacía resaltar sus curvas. Llevaba un par de paquetes bajo el brazo izquierdo.  
-Shampoo, vas a una fiesta?  
-Ya sabes, la fiesta de Ranma en su casa. ¿No recibiste su invitación?  
Ukyo recordaba tal papel que se encontraba en un bote de basura de su habitación.  
-Sí, pero pensaba ir...en un rato más.  
-Robandome los clientes no? - sonrio - je, esta bien. Mañana el Nekohanten volverá a la carga. Te veo al rato.  
Ukyo se despidio de un gesto de la joven amazona.  
-Va a tratar de conquistar a Ran-chan - penso mientras la veía alejarse. Quien sabe porque, pero de repente la idea le parecio bastante...rídicula.  
-Y pensar que yo hacía eso tan seguido - murmuro - ah! Ryoga debe necesitar ayuda!

Ukyo se quedo de una pieza al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en el Uchan´s. Sin embargo, al entrar, descubrio la razón de tal.

_-Luke, ayudame a quitarme esta mascara.  
-Pero morirás...  
-Nada puede impedir eso ya. Solo por una vez, permiteme verte...con mis propios ojos..._

Había 3 mesas dispuestas alrededor del televisor que mostraba la película. Algunos de los presentes vestían trajes un tanto estrafalarios mientras vitoreaban la escena. Ukyo miro a Ryoga que igual parecía muy interesado.  
-Estaban saliendo de una convención a unas cuadras de aquí - murmuro mientras se hacía un silencio sepulcral, en la película donde un joven miraba a un anciano con muchas cicatrices y le sonreía - así que les puse esto mientras esperaban.

_-Ahora, vete Luke...salvate  
-No, no puedo dejarte, debo salvarte.  
-Ya lo has hecho Luke, dile a tu hermana que tenías razón_

Al momento de fallecer el villano de negro, se escucho uno que otro llanto. Ryoga también solto una lagrimita.  
-Esa escena es estupenda.  
-Tu eres fan de esa cosa?  
-Más respeto, esta entre mis películas favoritas.  
Ukyo entorno los ojos suspirando.  
-Ok señor Jedi, por tu culpa, me tendrás que ayudar en la cocina.  
-Pero es bueno para el negocio no? - le guiño el ojo. Ukyo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle...

La tarde había caído en el Uchan´s. Por fin, luego de un largo día, el último cliente se retiraba del lugar. Ukyo salio rapidamente y luego de ver a ambas direcciones, coloco el letrero de cerrado.  
-Apenas son las 7 - musito Ryoga llevando unos platos al lavador - podríamos dejar una hora más...  
-Tú estas loco! Yo estoy muerta, no estaba preparada para atender tal cantidad de personas...aparte, ya estoy casí sin ingredientes.  
-Bueno, lo decía porque podrías haber duplicado tus ganancias.  
-Creeme, no solo las duplique - sonrio contenta - en serio, muchas gracias por ayudarme.  
-No es nada - Ryoga comenzo a lavar los platos - tan pronto termine esto, me ire  
-Sigues con esa idea?  
-La fiesta de Ranma debe estar en su apogeo - Ryoga ignoro el comentario - porque te alistas y vas?  
Lo siguiente que vio Ryoga frente a él fue una espatula que casí le cortaba la nariz.  
-Quieres dejar de decidir por mí? - espeto la chica molesta - no voy a ir y tu vas a quedarte.  
-Pero Ukyo...  
-Acaso ibas a ver a Akari? - pregunto la joven maliciosamente. Ryoga nego con la cabeza.  
-Ya hace meses que no hablo con ella. Y no deseo hacerlo.  
-Pense te agradaba la chica.  
-Es linda, muy linda, pero...no se...demasiado linda para mi gusto.  
-Atosigante lo linda no? - sonrio Ukyo. Ryoga le correspondio el gesto.  
-Bueno, termina de lavar los platos y ve a arreglarte.  
-Arreglarme? Pero yo...  
Entonces se escucho como Ukyo cerraba el restaurante y luego metía su llave dentro del escote. Ryoga parpadeo sorprendido.  
-Que haces?  
-Si quieres salir, tienes dos opciones: romper la pared o quitarme la llave. En el caso de ambos, creeme que si lo haces, te rompo los huesos de la cara. Ahora deja de discutir! - la joven se dirigio hacia las escaleras - voy a bañarme...  
Ryoga solo suspiro mientras veía a la joven subir...

Ukyo cerro las llaves de la ducha. No había escuchado un muro estallar ni nada por el estilo. La llave la tenía colgaba de su cuello.  
-Al menos es obediente - penso mientras tomaba la toalla. Al momento de salir, no pudo dejar de escuchar una peculiar melodía que venía de abajo...

_Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while WE sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help ME make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had TO fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never NEVER need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

_-All for freedom and for pleasure_ - Ryoga canturreaba mientras terminaba de limpiar la última mesa  
Ukyo bajo de las escaleras secandose el cabello con una toalla mientras vestía un pantalón y una blusa sencilla.  
-Ah, perdona - Ryoga sonrio tímidamente - es que estaba buscando algo de música y halle ese en tu caja de discos a lado del reproductor...si quieres...  
-Na, dejalo. Hace tiempo no lo escuchaba - Ukyo tomo asiento en una de las mesas - de Tears for Fears no?  
Ryoga asintio.  
-No pense te gustara la música de los ochentas.  
-Es de mis favoritas - Ukyo sonrio - solo que con lo pasado, hace tiempo no escuchaba  
La canción dio paso a su parte instrumental, inaugurando un silencio entre ambos jovenes, por así decirlo. Ukyo seguía secandose el cabello, pero solo en apariencia. Entre la toalla veía como Ryoga movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. Siempre se había considerado un tanto anticuada por escuchar ese tipo de música. Ya tenía dos decadas y ahora solo los chicos de su edad escuchaban algo totalmente distinta. Sin embargo, allí estaba Ryoga, haciendo una diferencia. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
-Me da gusto...  
-Eh? - el comentario de Ryoga rompio los pensamientos de Ukyo - que te da gusto?  
-Sí, generalmente alguien de nuestra generación me hubiera criticado por escuchar esto. Es agradable encontrar a alguien con los mismos gustos.  
Ukyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Es lo mismo que ella había pensado.  
-Naaa..no hagas caso - Ryoga movio la mano - solo me puse nostalgico.  
-Tranquilo. Estamos en la misma sintonía - le guiño el ojo. Entonces se levanto - voy por otro disco, seguro lo reconocerás...

Mientras Ryoga escuchaba como Ukyo revolvía sus discos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía unas 12 horas, se encontraba en la estación de Nerima, listo para dar una vuelta alrededor de Japón como autoregalo de Navidad. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en el Uchan´s, platicando con una joven sobre música de los ochentas.  
Los dos, allí solos...  
Solo los dos...  
Dos jovenes...absolutamente solos...  
-Ay Dios - murmuro y entonces se puso todo rojo dandose cuenta de la situación. Vio como un hilillo de sangre emergía de su nariz - maldición!  
-Hey Ryoga, encontre algo de... - Ukyo aparecio pero se detuvo - te esta sangrando la nariz?  
-Sí, digo no! - Ryoga se tapo la cara - solo...voy a bañarme!  
Ryoga entro rapido a la cocina, Ukyo solo parpadeo y vio salir al joven sonriendo nerviosamente.  
-Este...donde estan las escaleras?  
Ukyo suspiro y las señalo. Estaban frente a él. Ryoga le salio una gota de sudor.

-Lo eche a perder - murmuro el joven mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el cancel del baño. El chorro de agua fría le pegaba de lleno en el cuerpo desnudo - ahora debe pensar que soy un pervertido...  
Sin embargo, noto como una canción conocida retumbaba en todo el lugar. Abrio el panel y agudizo el oído...

_  
May the good lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when youre far from home  
And may you grow to be proud  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As youd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart youll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond

And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young

And when you finally fly away  
Ill be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
Im right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young ,forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young

-Rod Stewart eh? - sonrio a medias.

Ukyo ya se había cambiado su ropa por algo más "elegante", que consistía en una falda que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y una blusa azulada que había juego con sus ojos. Se había dejado el cabello suelto. Ahora se encontraba canturreando la canción en voz baja mientras sacaba una vajilla que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales.  
Mientras arreglaba una mesa para la cena, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de Ryoga. Allí estaba un joven de unos 20 años, tapandose el rostro como si fuera un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.  
-Será un idiota a veces - penso - pero no cabe duda de que es muy lindo.  
¿Hacía cuanto que no se divertía así en una nochebuena? No lo recordaba.  
-Así que Forever Young no? - se escucho una voz trás de ella.  
-Sí, otra clasica - Ukyo se volvio y abrio la boca impresionada. Ryoga estaba usando un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de color amarillo dejando abierto el primer botón. No pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida.  
-Y eso?  
-Supongo que tenía que vestirme para la ocasión no? - le sonrio.  
-Sí, pero...digo - Ukyo tartamudeo - fuiste muy rápido.  
-Los hombres no solemos tardarnos demasiado en la ducha.  
-Insinuas algo?  
-No, nada - sonrio divertido - te ayudo en algo?  
-Solo traeme algunos cubiertos. Pedí algo de cenar y van a traerlo.  
-Ordenaste de cenar? Pense comeríamos okonomiyakis.  
-Es navidad...tampoco es para tanto...  
Mientras Ukyo alisaba el mantel en la mesa, Ryoga no pudo evitar mirarla. Realmente se veía preciosa con ese conjunto. No sabía porque usaba ropas de chico, cuando era una mujer bastante hermosa.  
-Ah - se tapo la nariz rapidamente cuando sintio que la sangre le volvía a la cabeza - control, control...  
Entonces se escucho como sonaba el teléfono del restaurante.  
-Sí, Uchan´s, buenas noches - Ukyo se apresuro a contestar - ¿Eh? ¿Como que no pueden? Ahh, pero...bueno, esta bien...gracias.  
-Sucede algo? - Ryoga aparecio con varios juegos de cubierto mientras Ukyo colgaba.  
-El repartidor del restaurante donde ordene la comida se fue temprano y nuestra orden salio después de ello.  
-Entonces tenemos ir por ella?  
Ukyo asintio.  
-Quedate, yo ire...  
-Chts! Claro que no! Como vas a traerte tu sola todo eso?  
-Ryoga, te recuerdo que no soy una chica normal.  
-Deberías actuar como una...te va mejor.  
-Eh?  
-Este...digo - Ryoga tartamudeo - vamos...se hará más tarde.  
Mientras Ryoga cerraba la entrada, Ukyo no dejo de observalo. ¿Porque había dicho tal comentario? No le había parecido nada ofensivo, sino todo lo contrario.  
La había halagado bastante. Era raro que alguien se refiriera a ella como una mujer.  
-Nos vamos?  
-Ah, sí...vamos - sonrio la joven nerviosamente.

En el camino al restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuadras del Uchan´s, ambos jovenes habían comenzado a platicar. Era curioso como una canción de los ochentas había iniciado un tema de conversación que termino por diversificarse en un montón de tópicos.  
Ukyo vio con agradable sorpresa que Ryoga, pese a su pinta de despistado, tenía un cierto conocimiento de muchos temas. Él decía que viajar te hacía forzosamente a aprender de todo un poco para sobrevivir. Ukyo podía comentar cualquier cosa y Ryoga le seguía el hilo aportando uno que otro comentario que la joven desconocía. Para una chica, siempre era agradable encontrar un chico así.  
Por otra parte, Ukyo escuchaba con suma atención. Pese a no decir tanto, sus gestos y una que otra sonrisa en el momento adecuado, motivaba a Ryoga a hablar sin tartamudear. La joven sabía escuchar y eso le agradaba bastante.  
-Llegamos - Ukyo señalo el local - si quieres esperame aquí afuera  
-Podría acompañarte...  
-Chts, el chico que me atiende aquí esta enamorado de mí - le guiño el ojo - si me ve entrar contigo, pensará mal y pues me hace un pequeño descuento siempre.  
-Eres una tramposa sabes? - sonrio él. Ukyo solo solto una risita.  
-Algo, así que esperame - se separo de Ryoga y entro. Entonces fue cuando el chico noto algo.  
-Me tuvo sujeto del brazo todo el camino - penso - y yo ni en cuenta.  
Entonces vio a su alrededor. Varias parejas y familias caminaban en las calles, sonriendo y platicando entre ellas. Generalmente, el sentimiento que guardaba en esos días, era de conformismo.  
Sin embargo, ahora Ukyo le hacía compañia. No podía sentirse más feliz que eso.  
Y tuvo el deseo de retribuirle en alguna manera el detalle...

-Gracias Takeo - Ukyo le sonrio coquetamente al administrador. Este sonrojado asintio.  
-Ukyo - mascullo - bueno, mañana es navidad y tu...  
-Estare ocupada - murmuro tajantemente. El chico parpadeo y suspiro. Ukyo hizo una mueca. No le agradaba tratar así al chico, pero también le disgustaba que le viera como si fuera un pedazo de carne.  
¿Que acaso los hombres siempre tenían esa mirada obscena?  
Al momento de salir, vio a Ryoga cerrando su chaqueta. El frío había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad.  
-Ah, Ukyo, dejame ayudarte - musito el chico amablemente mientras tomaba los paquetes con comida. Ukyo entonces reparo en algo: él en todo lo que llevaba con ella, jamás lo había visto mirarle de esa manera. Es decir, su miraba no iba en dirección a sus senos o su trasero, siempre a sus ojos.  
-Pasa algo?  
-Eh? - la chica desperto - no, nada...vamos?  
Ryoga asintio. Entonces sintio como la chica le tomaba del brazo. Quiso decir algo, pero mejor se concentraba en el camino. No quería estrellarse con un poste por distraído...

Ukyo comenzo a servir las porciones en varios platos en la cocina. Afuera, Ryoga se encontraba dandole los toques finales a la mesa.  
-Te parece si pongo algo de música?  
-Claro, eso iba a pedirte - sonrio la joven. Se detuvo mirando ambos platos. Siempre había soñado tener una cena romántica de nochebuena...con Ran-chan. Sin embargo, ahora quien le acompañaba era alguien totalmente distinto.  
Ryoga Hibiki, la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un idiota. Era distraído, torpe y solía ser tan depresivo, que una nube oscura parecía acompañarle siempre.  
Sin embargo, en este día, había visto una faceta totalmente distinta. No solo era amable, sino servicial y muy noble. Muchas chicas habían acudido al Uchan´s ese día y en lugar de coquetear, las había tratado con normalidad. Hasta una que otra, le había pedido su número de teléfono al pobre.  
Por un momento, comparo a Ranma con Ryoga y se sintio como una tonta. ¿Como había podido estar enamorada de Ranma cuando Ryoga era tan...?  
-No, no puede ser - exclamo sorprendida de sí misma - acaso...yo...  
Entonces una canción rompio el orden de sus pensamientos.

_Josies on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older_

I just wanna use your love tonight  
I dont wanna lose your love tonight

I aint got many friends left to talk to  
No ones around when Im in trouble  
You know Id do anything for you  
Stay the night, well keep it under cover

I just wanna use your love tonight, oh  
I dont wanna lose your love tonight

Try to stop my hands from shaking  
Something in my minds not making sense  
Its been awhile since weve been all alone  
I cant hide the way Im feeling

As you leave me, please, would you close the door  
And dont forget what I told you  
Just cause youre right, that dont mean Im wrong  
Another shoulder to cry upon

I just wanna use your love tonight, yeah  
I dont wanna lose your love tonight  
Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight  
I dont wanna lose your love tonight  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I dont wanna lose your love tonight

(Use your love, lose your love) Your love  
(Use your love) Well I donâ€™t wanna lose  
(Lose your tonight) I donâ€™t wanna, I donâ€™t wanna  
I donâ€™t wanna lose (Use your tonight) Your love  
(Lose your tonight) Your love, your love  
(Use your tonight) Your love  
(I donâ€™t lose your love tonight) Aaaahh  
(Use your tonight) Your love

-Te gusta esta?  
-Eh, sí...ya voy - Ukyo termino de servir la comida - tengo que calmarme...sí, calmarme. Solo es el momento!

La cena transcurrio enmedio de platicas y risas. Ukyo había tratado de dejar el asunto atrás y trato de disfrutar la cena. El problema fue que la alegría que sentía en ese momento la hacía pensar más en ello.  
Jamás se había sentido así antes...al menos no con alguien.  
-Pasa algo? - Ryoga le miro de repente mientras servía el postre. Ukyo parpadeo.  
-Como?  
-Sí, te noto algo extraña - murmuro - has estado viendome por momentos...  
Ukyo se puso roja. ¿En que momento este tipo se había vuelto tan observador?  
-Hala...que presumido eres - tosio ligeramente tratando de evadir el asunto - como voy a estar viendote? Seguro te gusto y por eso lo dices  
Ryoga hizo una mueca y se encogio de hombros ante la risa forzada de Ukyo. Sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibido. Luego de platicar algo o comer, Ukyo le miraba por un largo rato y luego volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Al principio penso que era para hacerle una broma. Pero conforme pasaba la cena, el chico no perdía detalle de eso.  
Le gustaba que le mirara...y más de esa manera.  
Curioso. El chico perdido, que le tenía pavor a las mujeres, ahora estaba expectante de esa mirada y aun más, tenía una mezcla de alegría y excitación.  
Sí, excitación. Se sentía mareado de repente al escuchar reír a aquella jovencita y aunque ella no lo notara, su mirada había pasado a verle el escote de la blusa y el contorno de su figura.  
Menudo pervertido se había vuelto, pero no podía evitarlo. Ukyo era hermosísisma y él no era de piedra. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir un deseo carnal, le miraba embelesado. Sino, ya hubiera sangrado a chorros por la nariz.  
-¿Que me pasa? - penso por momentos. Ukyo solo era una amiga...una amiga hermosa, con una forma de ser increíble. Ese estupido de Saotome tenía que estar ciego para no notarla  
-Ryoga, que pasa?  
-Eh? Que?  
-Acabas de hacer pedazos tu taza - señalo la mano derecha del chico. Ryoga vio con terror como se hallaban pedazos de porcelana entre sus manos.  
-Ahh, lo siento! - se levanto desconcertado. Ukyo también se levanto.  
-Espera, voy por el botiquín...  
Ukyo casí corrio a la cocina. También necesitaba alejarse de él. Al momento de levantarse todo asustado, no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero...¡Oh Dios! Se había vuelto una pervertida!

-Tienes suerte de ser tan resistente - Ukyo limpiaba con cuidado la mano de Ryoga - solo te hiciste unas cuantas cortadas.  
-Sí, lo siento, no se que me paso.  
-Acaso pensabas en Ranma?  
-Por así decirlo - sonrio nerviosamente el chico. Ukyo no le paso por alto ese gesto - solo que...  
-Aja? - Ukyo comenzo a vendarle la mano  
-No entiendo como alguien como él no se ha fijado en alguien como...tú...  
Ukyo se detuvo.  
-Como dices?  
-Es que...eres muy linda - Ryoga se puso rojo. Ukyo también - por eso no entiendo eso.  
-No soy linda - suspiro la joven terminando el vendaje.  
-Claro que sí. Ranma es un idiota.  
-Quizás - Ukyo cerro el botiquín - pero ahora no lo creo de mí.  
Ryoga miro como Ukyo se deprimía mientras abrazaba el botiquín. Era el momento para darselo.  
Entonces rebusco en su bolsillo.  
-Esto - musito sacando algo de su pantalón - es para tí.  
Ukyo volvio la vista y vio como Ryoga sostenía una cajita en su mano derecha.  
-Que es esto?  
-Tu regalo de navidad - le sonrio - abrelo.  
Ukyo lo tomo y abrio el envoltorio. Adentro se encontraban dos cintas de distintos colores.  
-Cintas para el cabello - Ryoga se froto la cabeza - había una merceria frente al restaurante y entre a comprarlo. Perdona no haberte dado algo mejor, pero fue lo primero que ví y con tan poco tiempo... - se detuvo al ver como Ukyo bajaba la mirada - eh, no te gusto?  
-No...estan...preciosas - una lágrima corrio por la mejilla de Ukyo. Ryoga parpadeo.  
-Ukyo, ¿Que te pasa?  
-Eres un idiota sabes...  
-Eh?  
Entonces antes de que reaccionara, Ukyo dio un paso al frente y sujetando la cara de Ryoga, lo beso.  
Primero un beso rápido, muy suave. Seguido de uno más apasionado, firme.  
Ryoga solo atino a quedarse allí, estático, como si hubiera vuelto de piedra. Ukyo se separo y para sorpresa de este, le planto una buena bofetada en la mejilla.  
-¡Imbecil! - exclamo antes de salir corriendo dandole un fuerte azotón a la puerta del local. Ryoga se toco los labios y la mejilla sorprendido...

Ukyo corría por las calles estrechas de Nerima. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras sentía como los pulmones le dolían del esfuerzo.  
¿Porque había hecho eso? ¿Porque lo había besado y luego abofeteado?  
-Se lo merece - mascullo - se lo merece por hacerme sentir así!  
Entonces se detuvo poco a poco hasta apoyarse contra un poste de luz. Trato de contener las lágrimas entre los jadeos, pero le era imposible.  
-Que tonta - musito - elijo dejar de amar a un chico y termino enamorandome de otro...  
Entonces noto que su mano estaba apoyada contra especie de grieta. Volteo a ver y vio que el poste tenía una en su base. La forma de tal, parecía la de un puño.  
-Momento - parpadeo. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Era el mismo sitio donde lo había conocido.  
-Sí, justo aquí - palpo la superficie del poste - cuando...peleamos y el descubrio que yo era una chica. Aquí lo ví al salir de la escuela  
-Cosa que me agrado y a la vez no.  
Ukyo se dio la vuelta y vio una figura acercarse.  
-Y esa chica luego me propuso un trato para que ella se quedara con Saotome y yo con Akane. Claro, al final termine metiendo la pata - se escucho una risa. Ryoga aparecio debajo de la luz con una chaqueta en mano - pense tendrías frio...  
-¿Como sabías que...? Mas bien, como rayos encontraste el lugar tan rápido?  
-Sinceramente, no lo sé - suspiro - aunque esa venda que tienes pegada a tu falda ayudo.  
Entonces fue cuando Ukyo noto la dichosa venda plegaba entre la falda y la blusa. Rapidamente se la quito. Ryoga solto una risita.  
-No es gracioso, debí verme rídicula!  
-Es nochebuena, todo mundo esta celebrando, dudo noten algo así...  
Ukyo suspiro.  
-Perdona lo que hice - musito - las dos cosas...  
-Porque? - el chico parecio sorprendido.  
-Yo...me deje llevar por el momento. Es que...  
Ukyo se quedo callada. Ryoga se acerco un poco, pero para palpar el poste.  
-Me sorprende no lo hallan cambiado, un poco más y se cae.  
-Llevamos 4 años de conocernos - Ukyo le miro - y yo...  
-El estupido debería ser yo.  
-Eh?  
-Sí - Ryoga asintio - lleve tantos años obsesionado con Akane y no me dí cuenta de mi alrededor, que había cosas...mejores.  
-Yo no soy lo mejor - Ukyo capto la indirecta. Ryoga le miro.  
-Porque estas tan a la defensiva?  
-Porque...ya no quiero más dolor. La razón por la cual me iba de Nerima esta mañana, era por ya sabes quien...pero me iba de manera definitiva.  
-En serio?  
Ukyo asintio mientras miraba el cielo. Entonces Ryoga comprendio porque llevaba tanto equipaje.  
-Quería dejar la tontería de Ranma por siempre. Volver a empezar... - se abrazo a sí misma - ya no sentir por un tiempo.  
-Entiendo...  
-Y no se...lo que ha pasado en este día...no se que pensar...  
-Supongo necesitas tiempo no?  
Ukyo asintio. Ryoga emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, respetare tus deseos - mientras le colocaba la chaqueta en los hombros - tomare mis cosas...  
Ukyo no dijo nada. Ryoga simplemente suspiro y se alejo del lugar. Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras la joven se derrumbaba sobre el frío suelo de la calle...

Ukyo abrio la puerta lentamente. Una luz se encontraba encendida en la cocina. Aun se podían ver los restos de la cena en la mesa y el estereo encendido en una esquina. Sin embargo, todo se sentía tan vacío...  
-Será mejor que arregle todo - murmuro. Al acercarse al aparato reproductor, noto una nota pegada a él.  
_Te deje una última canción..._  
Ukyo parpadeo y noto como el aparato estaba programado. Con cuidado, puso play mientras tomaba asiento.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesnt stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I cant get near you now

Oh, cant you see it baby  
Youve got me going crazy

Repeat chorus

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if Im with you  
Ill take the chance

Oh, cant you see it baby  
Youve got me going crazy

Ukyo abrio la boca sorprendida. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Literalmente le estaba diciendo que la quería. Y ella solo lo había rechazado. Todo por tener miedo...por miedo a volver a estar sola...  
Todo lo que había soñado lo había tenido, en un día y ella lo mandaba a la basura porque no era con esa persona.  
-¡Soy una idiota! - exclamo mientras apagaba el aparato y tomaba sus llaves. Si tenía suerte, aun podría hallarlo en los alrededores y...  
Pero al momento de salir, se detuvo de golpe: Ryoga le esperaba recargado en un poste de luz, aledaño al local.  
-Vaya, parece que no escuchaste la canción verdad? - sonrio él. Ukyo se quedo seria un momento, pero también termino por sonreír.  
-Sabías que haría esto?  
-No, no lo sabía - se acerco y le toco la mejilla - solo tenía fe.  
Ukyo sonrio y cerro los ojos.  
-Supongo esta vez me toca a mí - él también sonrio y se fue acercando lentamente a ella...

Una pareja se encontraba abrazada, tanto que despedía un calor que inundaba toda la estancia. Se encontraban mirando un pequeño árbol de navidad en un rincón.  
-Apenas me doy cuenta de que tenías algo así en el restaurante  
-Supongo estabas más ocupado viendome los senos no?  
Ryoga solo rio mientras Ukyo le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.  
-Porque me esperaste? - pregunto de repente ella. Ryoga se recargo en el sillón abrazandola.  
-Toda mi vida siempre he estado buscando esa persona especial. Creo que por una vez, tenía que hacer lo contrario. Quedarme quieto y esperar. El amor no lo buscas, él llega a tí...  
-Me siento feliz... - comento de repente Ukyo  
-Estas feliz? - parpadeo sorprendido  
-Sí, me agrada escucharte. No solo te conformes con contarme las cosas alegres, sino también las cosas tristes.  
-Eh...eso sería ponerme vulnerable... - el se cruzo de brazos. Ukyo sonrio.  
-No es malo. Porque ahora ya no te encuentras solo - Ukyo le guiño un ojo y se acurruco más aun contra él. Ryoga sonrio contento.  
-Sabes, aun no te he dado tu regalo de navidad.  
-Eh? Tienes un regalo para mí?  
-Oh sí - Ukyo sonrio maliciosamente - uno muuuy bueno...  
Entonces Ryoga noto el sentido del comentario. No tardo en que la nariz chorreara sangre como si se hubiera roto una presa.  
Mientras el pobre chico se encontraba limpiandose en el baño, Ukyo solo atino a sentarse y sonreír. Todos quieren gobernar el mundo, pero pocos se atreven a hacer la diferencia.  
Y se alegraba de encontrar alguien que hiciera esa diferencia...

Entre tanto, Ryoga se miraba en el espejo, buscando más rastros de sangre. Fue cuando reparo en algo. Ese último dialogo que había tenido con Ukyo le sonaba conocido. Fue cuando recordo donde lo había escuchado antes.  
-La vida real es aun más sorprendente - sonrio y recito algo en voz baja - no estoy solo...es verdad, sin darme cuenta, Ukyo estaba siempre a mi lado...  
-Ryoga, pasa algo?  
-No, nada - se miro por última vez mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Fin...por el momento

Notas finales.  
Lo que hace un sabado por la noche enmedio de la montaña. No tenía mucho que hacer, así que me puse a leer los "borradores" de proyectos que tengo y me fije en este. Y de un tirón, me lo acabe en unas pocas horas. Cabe decir, que disfrute mucho escribirlo, me base mucho en algunos de mis gustos. No podía faltar el tópic de Starwars (el dialogo viene del Episodio VI, cuando Luke le quita la mascara a Darth Vader), pero sobre todo, lo referente a la música de los ochentas. La mayoría de los lectores tienen una edad promedio entre 15 a 20 años, así que muchos no conocieron esa época donde se usaba peinados de copete y los colores psicodelicos, pero sobre todo, la música era estupenda (ah, ahora parezco un anciano, aunque no lo soy tanto, je). Para este fic, use 4 canciones distintas, que los mismos personajes han ido mencionando: Everybody wants to rule the World, de Tears for Fears; Forever Young, de Rod Steward; I don´t wanna loose your love, de The Outfield y I will be right here waiting for you de Richard Marx. Para muchos, pasadas de moda, pero en sí, unas joyas clasicas.  
Aunque fue poca la psicología usada, aquí se aplica mucho sobre saber tener paciencia. Como lo explico el protagonista, mucha gente solo busca el amor, pero entre más lo haces, es más díficil que lo encuentres. Solo buscas alguien que compense el vacio que a veces tenemos. Y cuando menos lo buscamos, allí esta, listo para apreciarlo como debe ser.  
Finalmente, el dialogo de Inuyasha que escucha Ryoga en el inicio del fic, pertenece al capítulo 31 de la serie, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha van a buscar plantas medicinales para Kirara. Ese dialogo refleja a la perfección la soledad de Ryoga en cierta manera, de allí su uso en este fic.  
Agradezco a todos los lectores que se molestan en checar esta historia, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en un próximo fic.


End file.
